Hisagomaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Hisagomaru. is the manifested spirit of Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō that is seen during the anime-exclusive Beast Swords arc. Appearance Hisagomaru is a tiny spirit that takes the form of toy-like tin robot. He has a cylinder body with twin arms and legs, and flat plates for hands and feet. His head is perfectly round with a one eye and the other being replaced with a red gauge that will fill as it heals people. His chest opens up to reveal an enormous cannon. Personality Much like his partner, Hisagomaru is very timid and insecure. Unlike the other Zanpakuto spirits manifested by Muramasa, Hisagomaru has no personal-desires or problems against Hanataro. Plot Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Hisagomaru was forcibly manifested, he tried desperately to return to his original sword form, but to no avail. Convinced that Hanatarō Yamada rejected him, Hisgomaru retreated to the underground waterways to live in seclusion. Growing lonely, he begin stealing various things from the surface, including chickens Hanatarō himself is raising. This eventually prompts the Soul Society to investigate. When Hanatarō, along with Ikkaku Madarame and Nanao Ise, find Hisagomaru, he finds himself in trouble with the high ranking Shinigami, but Hanatarō can't help but feel he recognizes him. When a Beast Sword appears and begins to overpower the Shinigami, Hisagomaru reveals himself as Hanatarō Zanpakuto and uses his power to defeat the Beast Sword. Afterwards, Hisagomaru explains his actions and is so happy to learn that Hanatarō didn't abandon him. Unfortunately along the way back up to the surface, Hisagomaru gets lost in the tunnels.Bleach anime; Episode 259 Powers and Abilities Hisagomaru at anytime can manifest the sealed sword of his former self, which is a standard-sized katana with a blue handle and a circular guard with a brown sphere or bag attached to it. Prior to its Shikai, the sword has a red gauge on its blade. Hisagomaru is strange in that it heals wounds instead of causing them. While this would seem to make attacking fairly pointless, doing so fills the gauge on the blade. The severity of the wound determines how much is filled. *'Shikai': Hisagomaru's Shikai command is .Bleach manga; Volume 22, sketches. When the gauge on the blade and Hisagomaru's face is full, Hisagomaru automatically initiates its Shikai and transforms into . In this state, Hisagomaru's chest opens up to reveal an enormous cannon, which it fires with the command . :Shikai Special Ability: Akeiro Hisagomaru concentrates every wound it has absorbed into one massive attack shock from the cannon that generates a stream of red energy somewhat similar to a Cero, powerful enough to deal a near-fatal wound to a Gillian-class MenosBleach anime; Episode 134 and destroy a Beast Sword. Subsequent attacks also have the healing restriction lifted. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters